


To Have and to Hip-Check

by bshmatthews



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, Community: fan_flashworks, F/F, Fanart, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bshmatthews/pseuds/bshmatthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Fan Flashworks "Win or Lose" challenge: Sydney Crosby and Evgeniya "Gena" Malkin are skaters for a Pittsburgh roller derby team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have and to Hip-Check

**Author's Note:**

> Detailed image description for the visually impaired + notes, explanations, and some background stuff I couldn't fit into the drawing:
> 
> The center of the drawing is Gena and Sydney holding hands in team uniforms and skates. The background is three short comics about their relationship.
> 
> The first comic takes place during a women's flat track roller derby game. Coach Bylsma yells, "That was a HIGH BLOCK, ref!" as Sydney crawls to the bench, her head spinning. Gena loses her temper, hunts down the girl who hit Syd, and hits her. She finishes out a nice sternum check with a mean (and illegal) elbow to the chest. A referee sends Gena to the box with a major penalty for elbowing. Gena sits in the sin bin and frets while an EMT checks on Sydney on the other side of the rink. “Just be okay, Sydney, please?” she thinks. But Sydney is not doing so well on the concussion test. :(
> 
> The second comic is Gena asking Sydney to be her derby wife. (It’s traditional in roller derby to “marry” your favorite teammate. It’s fun, but also a buddy system for training.) Sydney has been playing for a while but deliberately avoiding/ignoring all the social aspects of derby so she thinks Gena is playing some sort of prank on her. But the rest of team yells at her to say “yes” because they figure the more time Syd and Gena spend together, the sooner they’ll quit being clueless about their feelings.
> 
> The third comic is Gena and Sydney staying late after practice to work on tricky assists, tripping over each other, and falling. Gena worries because Syd's only just come back to full-contact play after her concussion, but Syd's so happy to be playing derby again she's giggling her head off. And then they're kissing. <3 Or that’s what it’s supposed to convey... This is about when I really started to lose steam and fudge things. haha


End file.
